PLAN---B
by bookrighter25
Summary: what happens when Pitches "Plan-B" goes a stray and ends up in a way that might get someone hurt or KILLED! 0 0 read and find out. warning may contain sexual teases. slight YAOI if you do not like then don't read.
1. The Story Begins

sorry in advance for the story not making since in the begging it will make since later. The story has slight yaoi since (boyxboy) if you do not like i suggest you don't read. there is going to be another one just like this but without the yaoi, but under a new name.

"Would you look at this" Jack said fascinated that he got one of the nightmares with his ice. Poking at it with curious eyes.

"You know Jack for a neutral party: you spend a lot of time with those weirdoes. This isn't your fight." Pitch crept behind Jack from the shadows making Jack jump in fear.

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth." Jack exclaimed with frustration covering his voice.

"The teeth? Why do you care for the teeth?" finding in to the darkness then popping up behind Jack, once again scaring him.

"It's none of your concern, just Hand them over. Now!" Jack demanded.

Pitch looked Jack up and down, left to right, then, an idea came to mind, if killing sandy doesn't work out then, yes that would be just fine. Laughing at his brilliant plan B, he forgotten that Jack was still there.

What's so funny Pitch?!" Jack shouted at him angrily catching Pitch's attention.

Looking back at Jack the thought of his plan setting into motion nearly made him laugh once again but didn't. Colleting himself and being the sly slippery bastard he is, he weaves away from his secret plan.

"The thing that's funny is that you, Jack Frost telling me, the boogie man to hand over the teeth as if I am inferior to you. Ha, you and what army; you're nothing more than a nuisance to them, a bug that needs to be squashed. Don't make me laugh. Ha-ha."

Losing his temper he froze Pitches' feet to the ground and presses his staff up under his chin. Silence came over the two but for different reasons, for Jack finding something insulting to say at Pitch, but for Pitch it was just out of surprises that Jack of all things was able to catch him in his tracks literally.

"So now what? You going to kill me? You can't kill fear Jack. So just face it, you and your little friends are too late." He spoke with impertinence covering his voice.

"Tsk" Jack glared at him "What do you mean we're too late? What are you playing at? ANSER ME PITCH!"

"Ha-ha you'll find out soon little Jacky"

"wha…"

"JACK!" Tooth's voice came from above.

"Tooth?" Jack replied taking his eyes off of Pitch.

"JACK LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" turning around to see one of Pitch's nightmares running at him. Ducking out of the way, the black horses aimed at Pitch setting him free from the ice. Looking down at Jack he gave a smirk then fades off into the darkness.

"Jack are you ok? You're not hurt are you?!"Tooth ask quickly while flying to his side.

"Ya, ya I'm fine" Jack spoke angrily without knowing.

"Jack" Tooth spoke softly "Did Pitch say something that upset you?"

"What? No it's nothing, sorry guess I'm just angry at myself for letting him getting away." Jack didn't meet her eyes. Jack thought about telling the others what had happened and about what Pitch had said but decided not to for it will only cause worry and doubt among the group.

"It's not your fault Jack; it could have happened to any of us." Tooth stroked Jack's shoulder.

"Not me"

"Bunny!" Tooth snap

"It's ok Tooth besides at least I didn't dream of dancing carrots with candy canes." Jack gave a cheeky smirk as if taunting Bunny.

"What, how do you know-"being cut off by the laugher of the others.

"Come lets head back to the pole where done here right sandy." North turn to him to reserve thrums up.

Returning to the pole North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy headed to the globe room to discuss what to do to get Tooth's little helpers back. "Jack aren't you coming?" Tooth asked. "Ya, I'll be there in a minute I just got to do something." Jack replied.

"What is it I could help?"

"Tooth I'm sure that Jack can do it himself; right Jack." North cut in knowing that Tooth's been smothering Jack since she found out that no one cooks for him.

"Ya, besides Tooth I'm Just going to make a sandwich that's all." Giving a smile then a wave wondering off to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen a sudden shiver went down his spine as if someone was watching him. Shaking it off he got the ingredients for his sandwich: the bread, the meat and of course the cheese. Making his food at the counter that faced north, when a sudden crash caught his attention. Grabbing his staff he swung around to face the intruder when a small elf came out in a daze his friends fallow not too long after. Stunned at himself to be startled by the elf's trying to get into something they weren't allowed to. Walking to them the elves shrank back thinking that Jack would tell North that they were being bad. He looked around the counter to see a very colorful egg with no lid. 'It must have been a gift from Bunny.' Jack thought. Looking at the elves with a cheeky grin he picked up a cookie that had been split into pieces and handed it one by one to the tinny helpers "Don't get me into any trouble for giving you guys this, ok" he spoke in a whisper as if North was just outside the door. Giving a salute to Jack they march out of the room.

Giving a chuckle at the elves silly march as if they were soldiers going off to war with pieces of cookies as weapons. Jack stood up and headed back to finish his sandwich; he then laid his staff on the counter to his left. Jack was careful not to freeze the bread and cheese for no one likes soggy food. Science Jack freezes everything he touches he always had to be careful about what he touched. Jack was almost done with his food when another sound from behind made its presents. Sighing deeply for the knowing that the others would what some cookies to. "Look little guys" he paused turning around pitching the bridge of his nose "I can't give all of you coo…kies" he slowed his speech when he felt a hot breath ghosting over his face. Opening his eyes slowly he meets the eyes of a black horse. Through his fear he recognizes that it was one of Pitches nightmares. The cold yellow eyes with black sand particles floating around it. Waves are carved into its sandy body. 'How did one of Pitches nightmares get in?' Jack thought.

Speechless of the sight, the over whelming urge to scream for help that clawed at Jack's throat never made sound; for two hands with long fingers wrapped itself around Jacks neck cutting off his breathing. Jack's eyes widen then clenched, his hands shot up to try and pull away at the hand around his throat, but to no avail. Jack gasped for air, his vision darkening, but jack's stubbornness would not let him give up so easily. Jack saw a small elf stumbling into the kitchen oblivious to what is happening. The elf made his way to the cookie jar trying to get a cookie from the same cookie Jar that the others got into. An idea came to Jack even though Bunny might kill him for it but he was going to risk it. The hands tightened. Jack reached for his staff in a haze. Gripping the staff tightly as he could, he aimed at the oblivious elf hoping that he would hit the jar and not just the elf. The staff glowed a soft blue then fired a light that turned to ice to anything that it hit.

There was a loud crash. Looking back the horse it stood as if nothing had happened 'It didn't even flinch' Jack thought before gasping again for air. The horse squeezed tighter and tighter each time raising Jack into the air. Jack's feet were dangling before long then the next thing that he knew he fell to the ground with a hard thud and knocking the air that was left in his lungs out making him lose consciousness. The last thing that Jack remembers was a boomerang cutting the arms off the demon horse.

End


	2. The Mirror

Waking up in the infirmary Jack let out a soft groan placing the back of his hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to a blain ceiling. The color is an egg shell white. Sitting up in the bed Jack felt the weight of gravity pushing down on him; robbing his head with the paw of his hand. He mumbled quietly with a slight stuttered "where…a...am I?" looking around the room Jack knottiest that the room looked like a human hospital room. The only difference is are the curtness, rug and mirror. The rug looked like it was from Africa; brown and green are the main colors in the dizzied. It showed a town with framers and their families. The woman making bread or dinner for the family and the kids are outside playing and doing their chores. The men are out in the fields cutting, plowing, and harvesting the crops for the day. Jack looked to the full red curtness with a gold color rope holding it to the sides.

"This has gone too far we can't" a booming voice filled the room and startling Jack. Jack turned his head to the white door whiting for the owner of the voice to barge in but nothing. Nothing came. Jack crawled out of the bed and made his way to the door. Leaning on the door lightly to avoided being chough eavesdropping on the conversation. That is one thing that Jack really didn't like.

"I agree Pitch has crossed the line."

'Bunny?' Jack thought 'what's going on? Why are they arguing? And what about?' Jack knelt down to the old fashion lock and looked throw it. He was able to see some of the familiar figures. Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy where standing outside the door.

"I know how you feel, but" Tooth's voice held sadness in it. "Don't get me wrong I want to see Pitch pay for his actions, but what about Jack? He could still be endanger for all we know." Her voice started to shack "I just can't bear the thought of losing a friend." Even though Jack couldn't see their faces he could see Tooth crying. North walked over to Tooth placing his hand on her check wiping away the tears. "Tooth" North started "we're all worried about Jack, but Pitch has to take responsibility for his actions you know that." North pulled her into a hug.

"I know it's just that Jack can't defend himself in the state he's in." she protested griping North's shoulders tightly. "I just can't"

North pulled her away from his chest and cupped her cheek into his hand stroking her lightly with his thumb. "There's no need for tears Tooth, Jack will be ok" North straiten his back. "He's going to be a Garden remember." He posed for a moment to see if that alone would put her mind at eases. "But," North took her chine raising it to where their eyes meet "If you're that worried about him then I'll have the yetis watch over him, ok."

The fact that the yetis are strong and more clever then they seem, Tooth perked up a little. "Come we have work to do."

Still shock at the event that took place outside his door Jack did not notice their leave of absents. The words that had been said touched him deeply. Since he had no memory of his family and no one could see him he really didn't have anyone to care for him let alone cry for him. He stood up with a week looking smile painted on his face. But his stomach seemed to be thinking about something else interlay. Grabbing his stomach and realizing that he had nothing to eat since he got here. Looking back behind him he saw a bowl of fruit 'that'll do, I gases' Jack thought. Walking over to the bowl and picking up a banana (his favorite). Pilling it he looked out the window that had plan red cretins. He softly bet the fruit when the moon came out reviling the icy wonderland in front of him. A slight blush came a course his cheeks. As someone who makes ice he couldn't help but blush, for the work of Mother Nature is by far the best at creating a block of ice and turning it into a thing of beauty. The ice cold water sparkled under the pale moon light mirroring the starry night sky. The ice surrounding the water made it look like no one could ever touch it, not even time. The ice that faced south took the shape of a 45ft cliff with a carve that starched from the bass to the top of the glacier. The ice reached and hanged over the icy lack creating a dark shadow over the watery shore underneath the ice. The snow, undisturbed and pure like a beautiful bird on her wedding day seemed like a distant world filled with wonder and joy; a place that Jack does not have.

Realizing what he was doing to the poor fruit, his blush became a deeper color of red. Embarrassed at himself he derived the fruit and almost chocking on it. Looking away from the window to avoided the thought he had. Walking away from the window he made his way to the one thing that stood out to him the most in the entire room. A body size mirror of all things stood out in the room in the entire building. This mirror did not match anything here. The mirror had black trimmings with dead tree limes carved into it. They looked like an old willow branches. The thing that bothered him the most was that it was not reflecting the room. A terrible feeling resonated off the mirror and made Jack's stomach turn. Jack stood in front of the mirror. Some kind of movement in the mirror cough Jacks attention. Despite his feelings curiosity got the best of him and he watched the mirror closely. Cocking his head to the side he leaned in to get a good look of what might be in it. Steeping closer to the mirror he started to see something forming in it. The first thing that he nosiest was clothing. A dark gray hoodie covered the torso of the figure, baggy black pants laid across its legs. The pants also hanged over the figures bare feet. Jack nosiest the hair next, it was short and messy the same as his own but the color was not the same instead of white hair it was black. The hair covered the eyes of the being, Jack tried to see if he could try to see the eyes and got closer to where his breath ghosted over the mirror. As if knowing Jacks thoughts the being snapped its eyes open scaring Jack making him fall to the ground. Its eyes are gold with slim black triangles reaching for the center. Laughter came from the beings thin lips choosing Jack to freeze in fear.

A scream of bloody murder echoed throw the building choosing everyone to go stiff with fear.

Not long after the gardens rushed to the room the scream had resonated from. Jack's room. The gardens barged into the room with their weapons ready. North was the first one in his swords ready to find a target. Bunny fallowed not long after his boomerangs ready to fly. Sandy and Tooth were the last ones in, Tooth with her wound ready and Sandy's fists in the air. Tooth dropped her wound and flow over to Jack that was in front of the mirror. Bunny fallowed Tooth and stood on the other side of Jack. Tooth took Jack into her arms holding him tight "what happed?" was all she got out for she was overcome with grief. Bunny placed his hand on her shoulder "we all want to know." Tooth hold him tighter.

Bunny took Jacks wrist and cheeked for a pulse. "He's alive so that's good." Bunny looked at Jack's neck "hello what's this?"

"What is it?" Tooth asked. Moving Tooth's hand to revile some sort of dark matter on Jack's neck.

"Do you think Pitch?"

"I don't know, but, it does seem like it." Bunny cut her off.

Sandy stood in front of same mirror looking back an' forth between Jack and the mirror. The mirror was vary Christmassy its red trimmings with holiday tree branches with mistletoe as the main piece. Sandy saw North, Bunny and Tooth in it with worried faces. North seethed his weapons and waved to one of the yetis to come into the room. Putting his hand on Tooth's shoulder he stepped aside for the yeti to take Jack to a different room.

Without a word Tooth gave Jack to the yeti. The yeti carried him bridle stale out of the room brining the sad silence with them.

End


	3. The Anger?

Warning cliches are on the lose protect your your minds from their evil. Enjoy the story XD

Waking up in a different room, Jack sat up rubbing his neck to ease the pain that throbbed painfully. Opening his eyes after his neck he notes that he was no longer in that doll room. He was a little sad for the room kinda made him feel like he was human. Sometimes Jack felt like it would be better to be human and not worry about…being alone. His hart felt heavy with giraffe. 'Why can't I remember?' Jack thought to himself.

'WHY can't I remember?' Jack repeated angrily in his head. Clinching his head with both hands he lowered his head in between his legs his elbows resting on his knees.

'WHY!?'

'Why am I so angry?' Jack thought violently. 'WHY?'

A sudden knock at the door snapped Jack his sciences. He released his head and lowered his legs to a laying position. Looking over at the red wood door it cracked open. Arching his left brow a pie was punched itself throw the crack. The smell of the pie filled the room 'chary?' Jack asked himself.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Tooth stepped in, still at the door as if waiting for Jacks promotion to come in.

Speechless Jack nodded. Tooth took the nod as a sing of approval and entered feather into the room. Flying to Jack's side she showed him the pie she had backed just for him. "I thought you would be hungry so I…" a slight blush made itself known on her cheeks. She handed it to Jack looking him in the eyes "it's your favorite, cherry."

Jack looked at the pie hesitating to take it. Jack lifted his gaze off the pie and into Tooth's eyes as if he had done something wrong. He took the pie and ice formed over the pie expressly the bottom and sides. Look up to Tooth to apologize for frizzing the pie that she had made for him but was shocked when he saw her smile at him. Handing him a frock that froze as soon as he touched it, (to eat with). Taking the frozen frock, he took a piece of the pie off. The pie was still worm and gooey he never had anything like this. Science his ice had a mind of its own most of the time and froze everything he touches he never really had a home cooked meal that was actually worm. Once again hesitating to take a bit for he did not know if he would like cherry pie worm instead of frozen. 'Will it teats good? Or will it be too hot? What if it burns my tough? But more importantly will it TEATS GOOD?' Jack swallowing roughly he then took the gooey pie into his mouth and expecting the worse. It took a moment for Jack to proses the teat of the pie.

Jack's eyes lighted up with joy. The teat was not what he expected; the teat of the worm goo mixing with his saliva made him want to have more. And he did, Jack started shoving mouth full of the pie into his mouth and almost choking on it.

Tooth small smile grow every time Jack took a bit. "I'm glad you like Jack." Tooth said with a chuckle.

"I don't like it," Jack spoke with his mouth full. Swallowing the piece of pie that he was eating he continued "I love it!"

"I'm glad" Tooth smiled greatly.

After Tooth found out two decades ago that he never had a worm mile in his life she try to make one for him, and always felled. There was a lot about Jack's powers that even he doesn't know about; like freezing things other than water. He always froze everything he touches expressly without his staff. He may not be able to fly without it, but, in exchange for his flying, his power increases dramatically; so much that it's hard to control. One time, back when he was still new at what he does, he was separated from his staff in a furan land and, he, accidently….froze….everything….there; the humans now call the piece of land Alaska. Luckily he found it apparently his staff will not freeze under any conditions even if you set ice on it. Just thinking about it made Jack blush a little in embarrassment.

The silence over them did not last long when door swing open and slapping the wall behind it. Frightened by the sudden outburst they looked tours the door and saw North with treys of food, in one hand pigs n' a blanket and the other is something Jack knows too well. Jolly Canes. Jack hated those they were too sweet for him and they made his stomach turn every time he saw them. They are two candy canes wrapped in paper thin candy with some frosting on the side for dip. Just thinking about it mad Jack clinch his stomach. Realizing the cherry goo that slid sickly out of the corner of his mouth Jack wiped it away quickly. Tooth glared at North for kicking down the door the way he did.

"What?" North ask insistently as if he did nothing wrong.

"You scared us North." Tooth spoke angrily "Jack's in no condition to be…."

"It's alright Tooth" I cut her off "sides its North there's little we could do." Looking back at North with a small smile.

North took that as a sing to continue what he was doing. "Alright let's get this party started!" North exclaimed happily.

At least ten yetis came in throw the door with Christmas decorations. As if the room wasn't already decorated. Jack chuckled at the thought. Bunny and Sandy came in shortly after with drinks in one hand and food in the other. Jack laughed at the sight that Bunny was caring a tray of food like a butler. After they passed throw the door the little elves came in caring ornaments that were a little too big for them. Watch the elves struggle with the ornaments a sudden cloud hanged over Jack's thoughts. The more he watched the elves the darker the cloud got. 'Why am I so angry?' Jack thought to himself. 'They did nothing to me. Why am I angry at them? It's not their fault I was attacked. Was it?' Jack thoughts darken.

A golden hand snapped him out of it and bright him back to reality. Jack looked up to see Sandy's concern face looking down at him. Giving a week smile to him, Jack got out of bed and helped the tinny elves with decorating the tree that the yetis had bright in. Sandy watched Jack from a far and had a bad feeling about his friend's health. That something bad laid in wait for him later in the future.

No one else seemed to notice, and that's what set Sandy over the edge, nothing good is going to happen in the future and that was cretin.

End


	4. Years Pass

A couple of years have passed since Jack and the others defeated Pitch, and everything went back to normal. Well not everything. Jack now lives with North seeing that the humans can see him now. Tooth and sandy are as busy ever and bunny well no one knows what he's doing he hasn't left the worm. He says that its hibernation, Jack thinks otherwise. Its summer in the human world and North sad that the south is supposed to have a worm winter this year to keep the weather balanced. Seeing that he had nothing to do Jack wondered down to his new home that no one other than himself knew about.

"It feels like forever since I've been here." Jack spoke softly to himself.

He loved going there, it made him feel even more relaxed but most of all it felt like home. After the battle agents Pitch and when he became a guardian Jack took some time to search the area to see what he could find. Standing up his back to the glacier Jack turned right that made him face the big piece of ice that curved up and over the icy shore with the cold waves. He started walking over to it. It only took a minute or two for him to reach the base of the center of the entire thing. Jack lifted his right hand up just a few feet away but close enough that his elbow bent. His hand started to glow an icy blue even though it seemed cold the glow was quiet worm. He moved his hand to the right and the wall of ice moved. The ice that was there lifted up into the stasher that surrounding it. The leaving of the ice reviled a hidden cave. The cave is five feet wide and six feet tall.

Jack walked in and turned back to the mouth of the cave; waving his hand once again but this time the ice closed the entries from the sides. This was one thing that Jack wanted to keep to himself. He continued walking going further into the cave. The ice started to go dark but Jack continued walking, the ice creaked with every steep and breeze that made contact to it. It is now completely dark and Jack is no longer visible. He stopped moving and all that could be heard is his breathing.

He sighs "lucem"

As if on cue the cave lit up in a beautiful and worm glow. The lights shied brightly with different colors; red, green, blue, pink and many other colors could be seen in the walls. "That never gets old" Jack said with a cheeky grin admiring the lights. He continued walking throw the cave, after a while Jack reached the end of the cave. Walking out of the cave the lights dimmed into the same darkness as before.

Entering a room of some kind Jack walked into the center of the massive starchier and admiring it. The room is what seems to be a large circle. The room is curved, the room's walls mimicked the floor and curved up but stopped short to making a dome for the ceiling is not there. The room was basically empty and made of ice.

"It's amazing that no one had found this place before."

Jack has been thinking what he was going to use this space for. Nothing had come to mind. Jack thought about making this his home he'll feel more at home than the rooms at north house plus he has it all to himself. It's far too cold for the others thou. He likes to be with his friends but they've been really busy lately he rarely sees them anymore. Jack sadden a little for he was alone before he became a garden.

"Nothing changed" Jack mumbled swinging his staff side to side. On one of his swings a bright light shined for the end of his staff on the last swing the light turned into ice that hurled throw the air smacking the wall and leaving a large dent. Taking his staff into his hands he looked over it. "What the hell, this is the faith time this week what's going on?" releasing a confused sigh he looked over to the wall that just took a beating. "If I don't get this under control, I might actually hurt someone" then all of a sudden Jacks eyes widen at what he is saw, the wall is (was) repairing itself. The large dent is now a small crack that distempered in an instant.

"What?" Jack murmured walking over to the wall, stopping a few feet away from the wall, he hesitated and pondered for a moment then touched the wall of ice. "What?" the dent in the wall is now gone. Stepping back to see the entire wall with wide eyes he stood there dome struck. Jack picked up a piece of ice that laid on the icy floor. The ice shared has a point on one end and a doll round side on the other, making it look like a stake. He lifted his arm up as far as he could and swung down with great force causing the ice wall to shadier. And just like before the ice regenerated right before his eyes.

A smile came across Jack's lips he looked behind him to look at the room that he had found. "I can work with this." Jack perked up and looked down at his staff. He finally has a place to prates "let's get started"

Several days had passed and Jack finally got control over his power and he learned new tricks that could get him home faster and learn more about his power. The others are starting to notices that Jack has been doing his job a lot faster than he use to and asked how is he able to cover the area with even amount of frost and get done so soon and where he goes most of the time when he gets home. Jack only replayed "maybe I'm just getting faster" Jack thought about telling the others about the cave and its regenerating powers but he feared what they would say so he kept it a secret. Sandy thou was not satisfied with Jack's answer and persisted on getting a straight answer. This made Jack paranoid and afraid of loosening the place that he could call home so he stopped going but it seemed hard to stay away from it. Jack couldn't stop looking out the window in the direction of his hide out. Finally Jack had enough of waiting and flow off to his cave. Sandy thou noticed Jack flying off and followed. Sandy kept his distends from Jack fearing that he will not find out the cause of Jacks sudden change of behavior if he saw him. They flow for a while and the weather started to drop dramatically and Sandy started to shiver violently, but Jack on the other hand was fine for cold doesn't bother him. Sandy all most gave up the chase when Jack dropped down onto the beach of ice and snow. Jack starched and stared at the water. Sandy looked into the frigid ocean as well. The air went still around Sandy leaving an eerie silence in its place, Sandy looked round then back at Jack then his eyes grow wide.

End


End file.
